


Hate to see your heart break

by KryptoRed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine being the best boy that he is, Luka is always there for her, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette is Luka's world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoRed/pseuds/KryptoRed
Summary: A small part of him feels the fluttering in his stomach, but decides to push it down. It wasn’t the time for that. This was time for Marinette – the same girl who just wanted the world to stop for her so she could catch up and be herself.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Hate to see your heart break

**Author's Note:**

> I did the entire thing by a whim right after watching Love Eater so, this may be a little rough around the edges even after editing it.  
Curse you, Love Eater!

_“It’s all right, Marinette. you can tell me everything. Or nothing, if you prefer. You can be yourself with me, you know. Just be yourself.”_

Luka hated seeing Marinette cry. Beautiful she may look, this was no way to appreciate someone – the tears cascading down her flushing cheeks, the pouting of her mouth that he wants to kiss in comfort, the furrowing of her forehead as she struggles to save face. He can only imagine all the hurt she must’ve been keeping to herself. 

“You can talk to me Marinette, but only when you’re ready. For now, let it all out.” 

Said girl proceeds to cry, even if he’s unsure if whether she heard him or not. Her cries get stronger and louder, hiccups starting to overcome her. Her breath leaves her in large gasps, her eyes shut tighter as if she wants to blind herself from reality. Her mouth quivers like a string in fright. Her hands turn cold and clammy, but she doesn’t take them off of her face. Her scrunched nose turns red and gets runny, but she doesn’t care how this makes her look in front of the one person who wouldn’t care when she’s acting herself. Hawkmoth is nowhere near her mind, even when there’s a possibility of being akumatized. After all, heartbreak isn’t too rare a reason that one gets akumatized.

“It just hurts so much, Luka. W-why couldn’t it be me? Why won’t it be me? Why can’t he see me? Why can’t I have what I want? Do what I want? Be who I want to be? Why? I-I-I-Iiiiii - haaaaaa...” he hears her choke on her tears, gasps preventing her from speaking in coherent sentences. 

“Sssshhhhh… it’s alright, I’m right here. I’ll listen to everything so, just let it all out. What else do you want to say?”

“That I’m just to tired. Really, really tired, but there’s no one who can help me with it. I have to be responsible for it because it’s very important, but I don’t know how much more I can take it without breaking. I don’t know how far I’m going to sacrifice myself anymore and it hurts. It hurts so, so bad.”

Luka wraps his arms tight around Marinette, keeping her safe as she breaks and snaps and unwinds. One hand rubs her back soothingly while the other gently pats her head in reassurance. He wants to fight whoever hurt her like this, but he suspects that her friends might be involved in this, and he’s not entirely sure if she’ll forgive him for doing something reckless. She needs him more to be by her side, not off fighting her demons.

His nose nuzzles her head, smelling the sweet vanilla and strawberry that he associates with her. For the first time, Luka hates the sound coming from Marinette. Her sobs shouldn’t be ripping out of her mouth. her breathlessness shouldn’t be how she is breathing. Her loud sniffing shouldn’t be happening when she scrunches her cute nose. The wrinkling of his shirt shouldn’t be as loud as her crying, and it burns him to the core.

“Do you want to go biking with me? This way, you won’t have to stand all the time.” 

She says not a word, but nods resolutely in agreement. He doesn’t know if she’s tired from what she had been doing earlier or the crying. They both gather up his fallen guitar and cargo. He carefully puts the spare helmet he intentionally has with him (he thought of her while buying this particular one) all the time on her head and guides her arms around him when they’re on his bike. 

It’s not an entirely silent journey when she still sniffles and sobs. Her hands hug his stomach in a tight grip, but not enough to make him uncomfortable. He pedals and turns around corners ever so gently, as if the girl behind him were made out of fine china. The wind is tender to them, blowing through in soft whispers of consolation. Luka catches a whiff of Marinette’s scent again – vanilla and strawberry. Vanilla for her pure feelings and the softness of her smiles. Strawberry for the sweetness she has for others, and the sourness of the many perfections she has to keep up in front of others.

They stop by at a park not too far away from where they had been. Luka reaches out to Marinette, for her to take his hand and walk together to a vacant bench. By the time they sit down, her sobs have already subsided and reduced to the mere trembling of her lips and the puffy redness of her eyes. He keeps their hands intertwined, his thumb caressing her hand in slow, lazy nameless shapes. She gradually leans her head on his shoulder, comforted by his mere presence. He removes the hand holding hers and places it on her shoulder, his other hand taking hold of hers again.

“Did the crying make you feel a little better?”

“Mhm.”

He looks down at her face and sees the blankness of her face; her eyes are staring off into space, absent to the world’s demands of her, but present enough to be consciously aware of him. A small part of him feels the fluttering in his stomach, but decides to push it down. It wasn’t the time for that. This was time for Marinette – the same girl who just wanted the world to stop for her so she could catch up and be herself. 

“That’s good.”

She closes her eyes in resolution, and he’s sure that he’ll have to wake her up from her nap by the time the sun sets on them. For now, he’ll stop and stay for her, with her. After all, he hates the look and sound of heartbreak.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that while I was thinking of a title, 'Hate to see your heart break' by Paramore started playing? Yup, it still hurts. That's why it took me all this time to finally be brave and post this.
> 
> You can nag at me if you want at Tumblr.


End file.
